Glove World
Glove World was a theme park in Bikini Bottom. The park first appeared in the episode "Rock Bottom," where SpongeBob and Patrick had just spent the day there. It also appeared in the episode "Roller Cowards," where the Fiery Fist O' Pain was introduced. Glove World once again appeared in the episode "Tunnel of Glove." On that episode, the ride "Tunnel of Glove" was introduced. Glove World sold various glove-themed products, including glovesicles, glove-shaped balloons, glove lights, glove action figures, gloves for glove action figures, glove hats, glove candy dispensers, and glove-flavored glove candy. In the episode Roller Cowards, Glove World opened their new ride, the "Fiery Fist O' Pain," this is a roller coaster that stretches to above the surface of the water. Glove World has one other roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, a spinning ride, a merry-go-round, swings, and "The Mitten," which is a kiddie ride. Glovie is the mascot of the theme park. Glove World has a mascot, Glovey Glove. He appeared in "Roller Cowards" when SpongeBob and Patrick were afraid to ride the Fiery Fist 'O Pain. They decided to get a picture taken with Glovey Glove, but Patrick was afraid of him. Eventually, Patrick got close enough to Glovey Glove to get his picture taken. Glove World's last appearance was in the episode "Glove World R.I.P.." It was then replaced by Glove Universe. Rides & Attractions *The Mitten is a children's ride. SpongeBob and Patrick used to love the ride. When they rode the ride in "Roller Cowards," they were scared when the car went up and down the small hill. The child who went on the ride with them was less scared, almost to the point of boredom. The Mitten is a tiny roller coaster for infants, with a mitten in the background and a sign displaying the name. There are love heart balloons surrounding it and clouds that lead up to the display of the name. It is easily operated by Nat who simply pulls the lever and the cart travels extremely slowly across the track. *'Fiery Fist O' Pain' is the largest roller coaster in Glove World, which was opened in the episode, "Roller Cowards." However it also appeared in the Season 1 episode, "Rock Bottom." A warning sign informs the riders that the ride may cause crying, screaming, projectile vomiting, amnesia, spine loss (most common side effect), embarrassing accidents, uncontrollable gas, and explosive diarrhea. Riders must wear helmets, be taped to the seat, and sign a waiver (in case of accidental spine loss) before riding. Some people do lose their spines while riding, including SpongeBob and Patrick. *'Ferris Wheel '''is a regularly seen ride. *'Merry-Go-Round is a regularly seen ride. *'''Swings is a regularly seen ride. *'Big Dipper' is a regularly seen ride. *'Tunnel of Glove (place)' is a ride where SpongeBob, Pearl and her friends rode on in the episode of the same name. During the ride, problems were created. 3 hours later, Perch Perkins on news noticed that the Tunnel of Glove has been turned to the Tunnel of Terror. *Unnamed cafe that sells ice cream, where SpongeBob and Patrick went to eat at in the episode Roller Cowards. *'Drop Tower' *'Glove Drop' *'Tilt-A-Hurl' *'Hall of Mirrors' is a "Hall" that shows wacky mirror's to make people look funny. Though, it's defective and the mirror's broke. SpongeBob and Patrick tried fixing this by "Improving" it by making SpongeBob squish himself into the person that passes by. *'Glove Castle' is a castle that seems to be considered a playground with Glove Lake in front of it. Glove World closing down In the episode Glove World R.I.P. it was announced by a brown fish, Glove World would be shut down the next day. SpongeBob told Patrick and they both decided to spend their whole day there to honor Glove World. When they got their destructive things were happening involving them getting hurt. Then they both tried to help not realizing they were helping destroy Glove World and make people hate it. So they stopped because everyone left and to really honor them, they chained themselves up and stayed but then the owner said that they're closing Glove World, for Glove Universe, an expanded, updated and safer version of Glove World. Trivia *Glove World may be a parody of Disney World, because of the fact that some Disney characters wear similar looking gloves as depicted in Glove World. *Glove World was closed down for the bigger and safer updated version called Glove Universe in Glove World R.I.P. *The Tunnel of Glove may be a parody of "Tunnel of Love" *Nat has been seen to operate many rides. He is seen controlling the Mitten ride, collects tickets and brings Tunnel of Glove riders to their ride. *There is a mascot at Glove World called "Glovey Glove" who Patrick is scared of. *There is a LEGO set for Glove World which includes the Ferris wheel and ice cream stand. *Patrick was scared of Glovey in Roller Cowards. However, in Glove World R.I.P., Patrick actually wants to be Glovey, and the owner lets him. Merchandise *Glove Hats *Glove Action Figures - there are also gloves for those action figures. *Glove-lights - a flashlight that only appears in the episode Rock Bottom. It looks similar to a normal flashlight, except a glove covers its light. SpongeBob is the only person known to own one. His Glove Light burnt out when he was waiting for the bus at the bus station. *Glove Balloons - an off-white colored balloon with four digits extending from its top and marked with three grooves. It resembles its namesake, a glove, and is a merchandise of Glove World. Its first appearance was in episode Rock Bottom by which it pops at the end of the episode. *Glove Candy Dispenser - the candy dispenser is in the shape of a glove, and the candy is glove-flavored not fruit-flavored Gallery Category:Landmarks Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki